I Love You, I Need You
by AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn
Summary: How can two handle eachother with secrets. Things are well at first, then what happens? "Inuyasha!" "Kouga, I Just can't anymo-" Love, Sacrifice, Despair, Tears, Happiness. InuKou! Yaoi! MxM Possible MPreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! My Name is Ali, and well I am starting to write InuyashaXxXKouga yes to most of you these kind of stories are disgusting or wrong, but I believe if there are couples like that and they are in love I will not object to that. I have read some of your Kouga and Inuyasha stories and truly I liked them very good writing**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

'**Inner Demon' **(Sometimes may appear in story)

_**P.S. Inuyasha is the Seme and Kouga is the Uke**_

**Edited: 07-05-2014**

* * *

><p><strong>With Prince Kouga at his Den<strong>

Kouga was walking through his home checking on all wolves to see if they were all was dead….Kagome gone, the wolf prince was surprisly happy that she was gone causing him trouble….causing Inuyasha trouble.

'_Why am I thinking about him? I love Kagome….right?'_

'**HA! That stupid wench I didn't feel anything for her I can't believe you wanted to mate with her, how stupid!' **His Demon yelled out

'What! That mutt! Ho-how could you say that!'

'**What do you mean have you won't even admit to yourself that you love him.' **His inner demon purring to the last part

Kouga thought about what his demon said _'Did he really love him?' _Kouga blushed slight at the thought.

'**Ah…well what did I say'**

'Oh shut up! Just leave me alone!'

And with that his demon was gone and throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha and he realized how much feelings he had for Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Hakakku and Ginta ran into Kouga's den and yelled "Kouga! Demons, too many, hurry!" They sounded out of breath.

With that said Kouga ran outside ready to protect his brothers and sisters. Kouga was struggling to try to get demons away from the wolf demon pups and their mothers _'There's to many!'_ the prince thought

* * *

><p><strong>With Inuyasha<strong>

' _The sounds of screams, the smell of blood and demons! In the direction of the north! KOUGA'S DEN!'_

The half-demon ran as fast as he could to the den he got there in time before a demon was going feed off a pup.

"WIND SCAR!" he screamed as the demon was departed from the world of the living

Kouga turned as he heard the voice of someone he knew. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned and asked "What's with all the demons?"

"I don't know they emerged out of nowhere!" Kouga answered

"Well I will just will have to care of them now huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kouga POV<strong>

Somehow Inuyasha got the demons attentions to make them charge for him. As Inuyasha got ready for an attack with his sword I haven't seen yet. Inuyasha is in kind of a kneeling position with his pulsing sword at the side as the sword shined with many pieces of adamant formed on the sword. I watched in amazement as he yelled

"Adamant Barrage!" All you could see was Inuyasha swing his sword as pieces of adamant shot out killing all the demons instantly.

**End of POV**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked over to the shocked wolf demon with a smirk on his face<p>

"Kouga come on I'll help you pick up the corpses and burn them, then pick up the pieces of the left over adamant."

As that was happening Kouga was always would take a peek at Inuyasha. After cleaning up and that was over Inuyasha and Kouga were tired the two sat down and looked at each other.

'_Why is it I can't tell you how I feel…I feel as though I am just going to hurt you?' _Inuyasha thought sadly

'_I'm scared to admit. But could I really love him__?' _Kouga thought

Inuyasha was first to break the silence between them. "Well I better get going" Inuyasha informed the wolf while starting to stand up. Kouga stood up and started out saying "Why do you have to go? You saved my pack and me! As to thank you I would like for you to stay." Kouga admitted with a pink blush forming on his face.

"Kouga, I would like to stay with you, but I can't ever since Kagome left. Miroku and Sango got married and had children and I kind of took over Sango's job so she can take care of her children and I have been going to village to village taking care of demons and killing them, and I have been kind of busy."

"Well, you can still do that. And you can stay! I mean! well…eh-" Kouga blushed.

The Inu-dog demon smirked a little. "Okay I will stay."

Kouga blushed harder. _'Why am I blushing?' _"Come on I will show you around."

Inuyasha saw that Hakakku and Ginta were running up to them as soon as they were in area of the half-demon presence they pounced on him, and said thank you over and over again. Inuyasha just laughed and said, "You're welcome"

Ginta and Hakakku were talking to Inuyasha for some time now, while Kouga were leading them somewhere. Kouga was overhearing their conversation.

"Inuyasha I see that you are a great deal stronger now, huh?" Ginta asked

"Yea I learned a lot over the years and mastered all the powers of Tetsusaiga"

"Inuyasha you are very strong I was shocked of how you beat those demons so easily."

Inuyasha just chuckled at the comment as they made a stop Kouga led them inside. Soon as they stepped inside Inuyasha was being thanked by the mothers, fathers, and all different wolves. A small cub came up to Inuyasha and tugged at his pants, Inuyasha bent down to the kids level as they young child wrapped his small arms around the hanyou and whispered something in his ear and he chuckled and nodded to the kid he let he kid go and walked up to Kouga.

"What was that all about?" Kouga wondered

"Oh that? Nothing the kid just asked me if I was the Great Inu-Hanyou Inuyasha he has heard all about."

"Oh I see the wolves got a hooked onto you nicely, come the elders want to speak to you"

Inuyasha walked in and greeted the elders; one elder began to speak "Great Inu-Hanyou Inuyasha we thank you for saving our lands and protecting those who need protecting ye child is one great warrior."

Inuyasha looked at the elders as they spoke "Great elders of the north you do not need to thank me I was just doing my job, to protect the ones in need."

"Ye child I-no all of us would like for you to stay up here in the north to we and all the wolves would like you to stay"

Inuyasha looked at them thankfully, "I gladly accept your offer, but elders I will going back and forth to still tend my duties as for my friends might worry for me, if you accept that I would very much accept your offer to join you here in the north."

"Very well, but Inuyasha would you like to join in the hunting parties? The training sessions for the young? I see that you are very strong and can teach the young to finding their skills inside of them."

"Of course, yes I will elders thank you I am happy that you accept for who I am to be with all of you." Inuyasha replied with a smile on his face.

As of that he walked out to meet Kouga outside the door.

"Well, what did they say!?"

Inuyasha nodded as the all the other wolves heard of this and cheered with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kouga POV<strong>

'_Inuyasha's staying?!__ Maybe I can tell him one day how I feel."_

**End of POV**

* * *

><p>M'Kay I hoped you guys liked it!<p>

Review and Stuff! ^_^


	2. The Start of His Life Story

` Hey Guys I'm back I was trying to figure out how to start my story SORRY it took so long! **Also i will be starting soon a InuyashaXxXSesshomaru story okay so look out for that one its gonna be called Love for you,Brother**

* * *

><p>One week. One week since everything I went to visit Sango she is doing fine with Miroku, I'm surprised. Staying at the wolf den is not so bad I learned everybody's name wasn't too hard. Kouga and me are doing well we have gotten to learn what we have been doing in the last few years. He said he was trying to find a mate once but couldn't find the right one I was so glad he didn't find one. What I couldn't comprehend is why are demons coming all the sudden we have had more than 3 attacks in ONE WEEK. One. I mean Naraku is gone not many demons roam around here muc-<p>

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thought as one wolf named Kistu **(AN: Just a random name he will be appearing in the story if I remember him) **came walking up to him.

"Inuyasha sa-"

"Kistu none of the sama crap ok?"

"I forgot sorry anyway Kouga is trying to find you"

Inuyasha heart fluttered at the sound of Kouga's name "Oh, he is? Where is he?"

"In his chambers"

"Thanks Kistu"

Inuyasha walked into Kouga's chambers "Hey Kouga, you here?"

Inuyasha jumped as two tan strong arms came out and hugged him "Inuyasha! Guess what! The elders said that you can come with me and my hunting tribe tonight so you won't be alone!"

Inuyasha hears "That's awesome Kouga when do we leave"

"In a couple minutes let me get my armor on"

Inuyasha watches as Kouga puts his armor on watching Kouga's back muscles moving as he slides the armor on. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>20 min Later<strong>

Inuyasha is in the back of the hunting tribe while Kouga is in front.  
><em>Swoosh.<em>

Inuyasha stops, eyes shifting, nose and ears twitching. Everyone stops and look at Inuyasha hesitantly Inuyasha closes his eyes every part of his body alert. Then- "EVERYBODY RUN!" everyone runs and gets protection behind rocks about 70 yards away from Inuyasha except Kouga who is frozen watching Inuyasha. Inuayasha's body was still waiting for something to come out. "Come out you god damn bastard" the half demon mumbled

All of the sudden a demon about Inuyasha height comes out behind Inuyasha. Dark cold blue eyes, matching hair and bright blue clothing with a sword dripping with blood on it. A snake demon.

"Half breed" it said

"What do you want shit head"

The demon hissed "The wolvessssss, they make a decent meal"

Inuyasha turned "Well sorry, but they are not meal go find something else" he stated with cold eyes as his brothers.

"Too bad half breed, they will be mine"

The demon came at Inuyasha with his sword, Inuyasha ducked pulling out tetsusaiga striking and hitting the snakes gut. He paused holding the bleeding stomach its eyes widen at the sight of his opponent's sword "The sword of Earth, the sword who once belonged at the side of previous Lord of the West InuTashio"

"Ahh so you have heard of my old man," Inuyasha stroked tetsusaiga "well too bad you won't live enough to hear my life story of why I have his sword" Inu smirked, a deadly smirk. As he performed his technique the Windscar hitting the vicious snake demon head on and killing it. Kouga stood frozen at the things he had just seen he knew of Inuyasha being one of the two sons of InuTashio, but the face Inuyasha could have when fighting, his smirk, the enjoyment of fight, his speed, and his eyes exact cold eyes as his elder brother. _Inuyasha is one strong half-demon_. Inuyasha put his sword back and turned around to Kouga.

"Kouga? You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Inuyasha. When we get back home can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure"

The rest of the hunt went fine no more attacks, but Inu noticed Kouga was curious about something and he would soon find out.

Inuyasha you have one of the strongest aura's I have ever felt how is that is it just because of that sword? Or is it that strong royal demon blood you have running throughout your veins?

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Den<strong>

I walked side by side by Inuyasha to my chambers still wondering how is it that Inuyasha is so strong only as a half demon? What about when he turns crazy full demon mode? What kind of power will he have then? I'll just have to ask him.

We made to my den my mind wondering as I start to speak "Inuyasha can I ask you what kind of training you have done the past three years?"

"Training? Nothing much just kind of going off practicing with my sword killing every demon that was in my path. Sometimes even to go out and spar with my brother."

"Hmm. . ."

"Inuyasha could you please tell me what had happened to you when you were a pup?"

"I could tell you, but it's hard for me to go back to those nightmares" my heat stung at the sound of the work _nightmares_. Was his child life that _bad_ ?

"Well here it goes it started out with my human mother Izayio, and my full demon father InuTashio. My father had just came back from a battle with a strong demon and was badly injured he came back to the castle where my mother was giving birth to me to save my mother and me from death. He had first came too late, but then revived us with the sword tenseiga. He saved me and Izayio from death, but had stayed to fight someone I don't remember who, but anyways he told my mother to run with a pup he had named Inuyasha. . ." he paused and took a breather, how sad I feel a tug at my heart listening to my love's story I want to be there for Inuyasha when he struggling with his past. Please don't push me away Inuyasha please don't. . . "Soon after that my mother had heard that my father had died along with his opponent I grew up and I was still a pup my mother had just died I was on my own the village had kicked me out because of the demon inside of me and demons didn't approve of the human inside of me. ."


	3. His Secret

**I Love You I Need You**

**PLEASE READ: **I am going to make more stories! I am going to put up summaries of them and you have to pick one to right first I have some of them Ready partway, but I going to need you to pick **I am going to post the summaries as a new story so look out for **_**"Story Ideas,Pick One" PLEASE LOOK AT THEM! **_

_Been a While Huh?_

_Sorry I was busy with other stories, they just pop in my head and I need to write them down before i forget._

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**Kouga**

2 Hours it took Inuyasha to tell his story, and I was willing to listen to his story. I have _never_ seen Inuyasha so sad it was very depressing to see him like this; in all my life I have NEVER seen him like this. He was all high and mighty whenever I went to see him.

Just how did you survive your life Inuyasha with all this tragedy! No matter! I will stay by your side Inuyasha, _Now_ and Forever!

LINE

Kouga listened to my story and me, I could feel and smell the sadness around him, thank you Kouga with you I just know I can trust you with anything.

"Thank You, Kouga" I thanked him, yes but this is not enough to thank after what he has done.

"For what?" he asked

"For listening" I gave him a rare smile of mine,

LINE

That smile. A rare one indeed, such a rare thing reveled to me and- argh! I don't know how much more I can take any of this. I love you so much Inuyasha, and your making this harder to contain myself from jumping you and making you take me!

"You idiot," I scoffed

", And why am I an idiot?" he gave me a scowl, hmm now there a face I really remember.

I went over to him and hugged him, he took it by surprise but returned it, I smiled.

"Because I will always be there, forever and always"

I whispered very quietly the last 3 words, not sure if he heard them, but I don't care right now all I want to do is to enjoy this moment.

LINE

And not much to Kouga's care right now, Inuyasha heard those very clearly.

"Well, you must be tired, go to bed I will let you know if anything happens." Inuyasha informed, while slowly letting go of his embrace.

Kouga just hugged tighter and whispered "Please stay with me, I feel something that you just going to leave me."

Inuyasha gave him a hmmed sound and nodded. He laid the wolf onto the bed stroking the clingy wolfs hair until he was a deep sleep with the Inu watching over him

LINE

(I know there is a bunch of OOC-ness, Sorry)

Kouga woke up the next morning without the warmth around him,

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where are you!"

"Kouga calm down I'm right here you baka wolf." Inuyasha chuckled

"I just went to go help some other wolves around the den, calm down" he added

Kouga sighed in relief, got up and went to Inuyasha and what he did next made the Shiro Inu blush deeply. Kouga kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Inu POV

This feeling I have is. . . Love.

I.

Love.

Kouga.

I can't deny it this feeling is too intense to be anything else. I hugged MY love back. But now it is not the time to tell him this feeling I have I just don't want to tell him if it has risk of hurting him or losing him.

LINE

I am having a rough day right now, right now I am at least 20 miles away from the den. I have a little secret, my demon the one I couldn't control. I can control now perfectly, Sango knew of this. but no one else not even Miroku, Shippo, not even Kouga. What the weird thing is that I am looking into a lake right now and my reflection is glowing red eyes with blue, my fangs enlarged, purple jagged marks (Like my fathers), but the weird part is on my forehead, the was once a moon likes Sesshomaru's, but my moon is now growing into what looks like a full moon. I am not sure what is happening, but maybe I will find out.

"**You want to know why that is turning into a full moon Yasha?" **

_Dammit my demon. Right now? But I do want to know_.

"Sure, what's happening?"

"**That marking on your forehead is forming into a full moon, because that is the marking of the Wolves'"**

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why I have the marking."

"**You have that marking because you are the Alpha of the wolf Kouga, He's your mate."**

"M-m-my Mate, Kouga is my mate?" I stuttered

"**Yes he is your mate, have fun getting him Yasha."**

"Thanks and stop calling me Yasha" I muttered, frustrated

All left I heard was the laughter of my demon.

Fuck! Mating season is coming soon too in what another month! Dammit this is going to be one hell of a Mating Season. .

LINE

I made it back to the den by nightfall, as soon as I got back Kouga came to me running telling me he was looking for me all day. For some reason at that moment I just wanted to hold Kouga and tell him that he was mine.

"Sorry Kouga I went out for a walk to make sure they weren't any demons weren't near here, sorry to me you worry." I lied

Kouga blushed "I wasn't worring I-I was just making sure you okay!"

"Uh-huh sure okay lets go back to your chamber and get some rest come on" as he slapped Kouga head lightly

"HEY! What was that for?" he yelled

"No reason" I gave him a grin and starting running as chased me to his room.

Night fell, Dens silent, the demons sleeping except for on half-demon, still thinking of the conversation of with his demon.

_Just thinking about makes feel like, if I tell Kouga he will freak out and run away from me. How do I tell him about this, I don't even know how to tell him I love him! I know it's the easiest thing in the world,but I wish I could just tell him._

"Oh I love You,Kouga I hope you love me too. Hmph yeah right!"

At that moment somebody had just heard Inuyasha

"You Love Kouga,Huh?"

Ooooh who was that who heard him! IM SORRY FOR NOT UDATING SOONER!


	4. Chapter 4: Inu

I Love you I need you chapter 4

Chapter 4

So, I'm officially am the worst publisher/author ever!

I'M SORRY!

Okay I haven't updated in what a year?! TWO? Oh my god. So sorry. I have been busy for FOREVER! I am sorry but I am really trying to update. But this time the chapters will be shorter, I'm sorry. But I promise I will update more!

_~OoO~_

From the previous chapter:

"You love Kouga, huh?"

Now:

Inuyasha's eyes widen at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned and saw Kouga's grandfather, Mamoru (A/N means Protector).

"As you know I am Kouga's grandfather and protector like my name stands for." Inuyasha posture relaxed and he turned around again to look at the moon, tomorrow was a full moon.

"Yes I do, I really love your grandson. But, there's something I haven't told him yet and I'm afraid if I lose control on it again like in previous years that I'll hurt him" Mamoru looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at him. (I know Inuyasha is really OCC, but bare with me he's matured).

"Mamoru, do you know I am the son of Inutashio, correct?" The wolf-demon raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but otherwise nodded his head.

"Well over the years I had spent with the human girl Kagome and the rest of the group, I had lost control over my demon. When Kagome had returned home I decided to train on it. I had left the village I was staying at and traveled, bumped into my older brother and agreed on some terms and he helped me with this /problem/. And I finally got control over it and now. . . Well let me show you."

Inuyasha lifted his head, and showed the elder his blood red eyes and jagged purple marks. Mamoru eyes widened. "I am slowly turning into a Full-Blooded demon and if you pay attention to the mark on my forehead, the moon which was a quarter of a moon is now turning into..." The wolf interrupted Inuyasha. "...The mark of the wolves." Inuyasha had a small glint of amusement in his eyes at the shock appeared on the grandfather's face.

"Yes, the mark of the wolves..." yet again he was interrupted,

"My Boy! Do you know what this means! Kouga has yet to get that mark! That mark is the sign of the alpha in mating! You are the alpha of my dear grandson your family had dominated our clan for generations even though we were always and step down from your family. Your family had an aura that we felt to be stronger than our own, the elders aura was the almost the same of your clan, but we could never compare the power between the two. Your power surpassed Kouga's and I believe it. Inuyasha I am proud to hear your going be my grandson's mate." Inuyasha looked at the elder male. "Mamoru I am glad to hear the acceptance, but I am afraid of how I am going to go Kouga, this is all happening so fast and with mating season on the way, there's some weight on my shoulders that I can't handle."

Mamoru eyes softened at the confession, an idea popped into Mamoru head and he smirked. "Inuyasha do not worry about Kouga and you." Mamoru looked out to the slowly rising sun, "Inuyasha go get some sleep it has been a long day for the both of us, because tomorrow you going to need it." Inuyasha looked at the man oddly, but compiled otherwise.

_~OoO~_

Next Day (Or Later Today ^_^ What ever floats your boat)

Inuyasha's nerves were on end. Just what was going to happen? He noticed as he was passing by some of the wolves they had a glint in their eye. He had a very bad feeling...

Guys, my chapters will become shorter. I will try to update more though!


	5. Chapter 5: Ready or Not?

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

So I did promise more updates and I will!

Thank you for my new supporter, **Peya Luna**. So glad you guys like it!

So lets get on to the story shall we?

_0o0_

**Chapter 5**

I had this feeling in my gut, and it didn't feel the greatest. I knew something was going on today, I just couldn't my finger on it. Kouga was sleeping right next to me, he looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb him. Though as gently as I could I lifted myself up and sat right up on the bed. The end result was he snuggling into my leg. I got comfortable lying against the den bed. While gently threading my fingers against Kouga's scalp. Kouga was in quite a deep that I decided to get up gently and release myself from my hopefully future mate. I went to the private hot springs that were in Kouga's den. I didn't know how long I was in there until I heard Kouga's shuffling in the other room. I just realized that, how am I going to tell Kouga, for one, turning into a fulI demon and Sesshomaru as well needs me. By this time I didn't want to think about it I got out and dressed

Myself.

"Inuyasha?" I turned my head towards Kouga.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" He shook his head and questioned, "Are you okay?"

_0o0_

Inuyasha didn't realize that he was not in tune with everything. He felt something bad was going to happen today or something unexpected, and can not control the feeling at all. Kouga was watching Inuyasha all day, he seemed distracted for some reason, he would space out at the random times. Almost as something was troubling him. He wondered if he would figure out Inuyasha's problem tonight.

Inuyasha was in the same predicament he felt a feeling, like his instinct that something was going to happen. And then at that moment people were coming from two paths. Mamoru was coming in Kouga's direction and a messenger from the west in Inuyasha's direction.

"Kouga"

"Inuyasha-sama"

They both had a surprised look on their face. Inuyasha looked surprised, was Sesshomaru already summoning him? He took the scroll from the demons hand.

_Inuyasha,_

_ Do not worry it is not your time yet,_

Inuyasha visibly relaxed, he was still wondering why Sesshomaru was contacting him.

_I have sent you this letter to let you know that the elders expect you to take the New Moon Test; they have changed the name for the test, called it that for after you. Since, though slowing turning into a full demon, you are a demon on the New Moon. I am sure you will do excellent on the test, though it requires knowing and having the demonic powers such as I. They lay dormant in you; you must awaken them before two weeks time. At dawn you will start it, Inuyasha don't let me down._

_ Yours,_

_ Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha POV 

The New Moon Test? I have mastered some of my demonic powers though, only little things like controlling my strength, how am I to be expected to awaken most to all of them in 2 weeks? I turned to Kouga's direction, and hid the letter in my pocket. He was talking to Mamoru; I slowly walked over wondering what to say to him.

No POV

Kouga was wondering, what Inuyasha was holding and reading. As well as Inuyasha was wondering, how was he going to tell Kouga everything?

Inuyasha has not yet told Kouga anything, and it was getting on Kouga's nerves. And Inuyasha was almost as he was in a daydream all day; he needed to master elements nobody has even told him about. Inuyasha grew up without anybody really near his side. Sesshomaru is here now, but how is to master his demonic powers in 2 weeks? Inuyasha was also worried about Kouga's reaction.

"Okay! That's it!" Kouga was done; he wanted to know about everything that is going on with Inuyasha and fast! Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga, hoping he wasn't going to ask anything about him.

"Is something wrong?" Hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, nothing besides, you are not telling me anything!" Kouga was frustrated; here he is with the man he loves (though no ones knows it except him), worrying about him.

"What do you mean?"

"Please Inuyasha, just tell me what you have been stressing about?" Kouga couldn't take it! He wanted Inuyasha to tell him what's wrong with him. Inuyasha turned his head to the side, and then he turned to look at Kouga.

In his full demon form.

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

_0o0_

Wow guys, I'm really glad you guys like the story, slowly every day passes and I get a new follower, it great! I really am sorry that I haven't been posting sorry. I thought I would have summer time to work on this, but no! I have a dumb summer class to go to, but I am already halfway through the next chapter. So it should be posted up soon!


	6. Important Question for Readers!

**I'm sorry this is not an update! **

I swear I am almost done with the chapter I have been pretty busy.

**I need to ask you guys a question…**

**Is there anything I need to improve or add to the story?**

Please PM or leave a review, anything, it would really help me!

If you want to add anything to the story, please PM, thank you!

I appreciate the help!


	7. Chapter 6: His Unspoken Words

I'm sorry guys! I started school again and I have been pretty busy!

Though I looked through all the suggestions I really appreciated them, and they brought some good ideas to mind! **Thank You!**

As well, I know my chapters are short, I'm sorry. But for right now, I am trying to make them a little bit longer each chapter.

**And** after this chapter it, next time I post, hopefully there will be about 2-3 chapters up, I am currently writing them up!

M'Kay, onto the story!

**(Do Not Own Inuyasha)**

_~OoO~_

* * *

><p><strong>Kouga's POV<strong>

There was a flash of sliver going past me, Inuyasha starting running out to the forest. I stood there, shocked. Why didn't he tell me? I finally came to my senses, I need the answers.

"Inuyasha!"

**No POV**

Kouga started to rush after Inuyasha. Kouga still couldn't understand, he was there for Inuyasha, was there something else he wasn't telling him? "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned his head around, "If wants to talk, then let's go somewhere a little more private." Inuyasha speeds up, people look at then oddly, but move away and make a path, and they didn't want to get into with Inuyasha-sama or Kouga-sama. Inuyasha kept running leading Kouga toward a clearing. This clearing was surrounded with rocks and there was a small waterfall falling into a hot spring. He stopped and waited for Kouga to catch up. What was he going to say? It troubled him, was he going to reject him? Kouga finally caught up, hunching over, hands on his knees catching his breath. When he relaxed, he looked at Inuyasha with confusion and hurt in his eyes, it broke Inuyasha to see his eyes like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kouga wanted to yell at him, demand him, he wanted to know why Inuyasha couldn't tell him. Did he not trust him?

"It's complicated. Over the years I have trained with Sesshomaru he told me to keep it a secret until the time was right." Inuyasha had told one secret though he was holding back some more.

"Inuyasha, I still do not understand, what was that letter, y-your demon, a-are you in c-control?" He was hesitating, he wasn't scared of Inuyasha he was…, he was nervous. He didn't know why though.

Seeing him nervous, scared, it hurt Inuyasha. He managed to control his demon so that his eyes are still his stunning gold, and that his fangs are at a medium length. He looked less threatening. Though he still was. "Yes, I learned to control my demon, for years now. It took time, but I did it. But please Kouga please don't be scared, I am in full control."

"Years?! Wait, what about that the letter?" He noticed that Inuyasha avoided the question.

Inuyasha hesitated "The letter was from Sesshomaru, it just said that I have to train for a short period of time, so I will be leaving the North for a couple weeks. I'll be back." _Leaving? _Kouga heard that one word and it worried him, he didn't wanted Inuyasha to leave. But he's _coming back_, he has to, Kouga needs him to. Kouga walked slowly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed up, wondering what his mate (not yet ^^), was doing.

_Thump! _

Inuyasha at first didn't know how to react. He looked down from where he was laying, and Kouga was _hugging_ him. His face was nuzzling into the Dog Demon neck with his arms wrapped around Inuyasha midsection. Inu hugged back, his arms going around the Wolf's shoulders pulling him into his chest more. Kouga blushed at the predicament, but snuggled into Inuyasha even more.

They lay there enjoying each other presence, neither talking. They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>InuXKou<p>

**The Next Morning**

Inuyasha was the first to wake, he was squinting his eyes due to the sun starting to peak over the mountains and shine on him. He made a move to sit up, but noticed his mate still had his arms securely around him. As gently as he could, Inuyasha had managed to get Kouga in his arms bridle style, with his mate's head lying on his chest. He started to walk back towards the dens, and took glances upon Kouga face. "So peaceful, so lovely, I hope I get the chance to take you as my mate Kouga." He remained quiet to the journey to the dens.

He got back to Kouga's (and his) den. He laid _his _wolf upon the bed and went across the room, looking at the rising sun. He ran a hand through his sliver locks, he needed to _go_.

_Kouga, _

_ Good Morning, I am hurt I won't get to be the first person you see when you wake. But, sadly, it is time for me to go, I'll be back, it's only a few weeks, I promise. When I get back I will be even stronger to protect you. Don't worry about me, before you know it I will back home, with you. _

_ See you soon,_

_Inuyasha_

I love you, his unsaid words. Unspoken. He put the letter next to his wolf, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back"

With his last words he jumped and ran his way towards the West.

* * *

><p>Wow, okay sorry I haven't posted, I know it is not long. But thank you guys for leaving reviews and following my story! I hope you guys had a great thanksgiving! And hopefully by Christmas I can post another chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7:A Little Push Is All They Need

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while; my life got the best of me. I really have no explanation besides school. Sorry! Hehe….anyway here is a chapter. **

**Just to say. I didn't know what kind of powers to give to Inuyasha, so I am still thinking on that. **

**I do Not own Inuyasha…T-T**

* * *

><p>They both were looking intently to each other; the youngest was bleeding profoundly, though the eldest of the two was in a bad shape as well.<p>

"Unleash your powers Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha eyes hardened, he stretched his arm out towards Sesshomaru, _"Blades of Blood!" _

Sesshomaru dodged most of the blades, but one gave him a cut on his thigh, he didn't even seem fazed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "That's an old trick, don't hold back on me!"

Inuyasha was breathing was uneven and coming out in harsh pants, though he relaxed and still had a hard face. He hand was reaching towards Tetsugia, though he retracted his hand back. _'I can't use you, I have to train my powers, and Sesshomaru said no fangs for training. Okay I can do this.'_

"_Lightning Whip!" _A glowing white came from Inuyasha's fingertips, it was similar to Sesshomaru's own poison whip. He controlled the whip and snapped it towards Sesshomaru, the eldest deflected with his own whip.

"Control it!"

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha cracked his whip again, the whip sounded louder, like thunder. Inuyasha managed to hit his brother's hand. The whip burning his skin. Sesshomaru retracted, panting harder. He looked at his hand, and nodded.

"Good Inuyasha, your learning to handle it better." He looked at the youngest. He was on one knee, breathing heavily. Inuyasha looked at his brother and gave a slight nod.

"Heh..T-thanks, I guess"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Let's take a break. We still have time. It's only been three days. Let me call for nurse to tend our more…grievous wounds. " Inuyasha only nodded in agreement. He watched Sesshomaru walk away. He stood up and walked, or limped, over to a tree. Leaning against it then sliding down, falling upon the ground. He looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath. '_Wonder what Kouga is doing'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Den<strong>

"Ugh!" Kouga was frustrated. After Inuyasha left, the den seemed unbalanced of a sort. Things were off….he felt off. '_Inuyasha…'_

He shook his head. _'No..he said he would be back. I just have to trust him. He promised.'_

He sat against his bed in his den, holding the letter Inuyasha left for him. He could only hope, that time could go faster for him.

"Kouga?" He looked up to find his grandfather, Mamoru, Kouga sat up farther in his bed and replied to Mamoru.

"Hi grandfather. Is there something wrong?" Mamoru shook his head. "No, but I can tell there is something wrong with you though." He looked at his grandson intently, a look saying: _I want answers._ Mamoru walked further into the den to sit on the edge of the bed, laying his hand upon Kouga's knee, patting gently. "What's wrong Kouga? You have look of worry in your eyes." Kouga looked up to meet his protector's eyes. He sighed. "I am worried grandfather. About a lot of things really."

Mamoru got comfortable upon the bed, bringing one leg up, and other hanging. "Tell me my grandson."

Kouga felt a sense of relief and fear strike within him. "Grandfather, before I tell you, can you promise not to say anything unless I say." Mamoru nodded. "I promise, nothing will leave these lips." Kouga smiled at him, then the smile fell. "Well it's about Inuyasha." Mamoru perked up at the mention of his grandson's love name. "It's-well-ano…." Kouga blushed slightly

"C'mon Kouga, spit it boy…"

He whispered "Well- I-I love him." Mamoru barley heard what he said, but he heard it nonetheless. Mamoru felt joy spread throughout him; his grandson was finally admitting his feelings.

"Kouga! That's wonderful my boy!" Kouga looked surprised, "Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Kouga," He looked turned more serious, but still had a small smile on his face "I have known for a while that you loved Inuyasha. I have been wanting you to admit your feelings, my boy." Kouga looked in bewilderment. He knew?! Kouga sighed, but smiled. He really could never hide things from his grandfather.

The younger, wolf demon laughed softly, "Grandfather, I am, I love Inuyasha, but I am not quite sure if he loves me back." Mamoru shook his head and thought, _'If only you knew my boy. But don't worry, everything will work out soon.' _

"Kouga, don't be discouraged. Everything will work out. Now, it's getting late, go to sleep my boy. We will talk about this another day." He slightly ruffled his grandson's hair. He saw the younger scowl slightly, but smiled anyway. Mamoru smiled as well. "Night my boy."

"Goodnight grandfather." Kouga lay down in his bed, turned and shifted and eventually dozing off. Mamoru waited till he saw he was asleep, until leaving the den. He walked the pathway to his own den. _'It's coming up. Those two better tell eachother soon…maybe they just need a little push.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh…what is he planning? 0-0. Haha anyway sorry this took so long. I was kind of having a writer's block. I didn't really know what to write. Anyway Happy 4<strong>**th**** of July guys! Hope you guys are having a wonderful summer! Oh yeah! I am going to rewrite the first chapter! ^_^ Okay! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8: Day to Our Thoughts

Hey guys! Wow. Believe or not guys this is the most I have posted and updated in the last 2-3 years I have had this story. I know I suck at updating, I am slow. I apologize =^-^= Also, I have been deciding to make a Naruto story soon. And somebody has asked me to do an Inucest story (SesshomaruXInuyasha). I have many plots floating through my head. But for the Naruto story. I need to watch Naruto again in order for me to give an accurate description in my Fic.

Though I still need to edit the chapters for my Bleach story. Gosh...geez..plus with school, its horrible. But I will do it. Anyway, your here for the story. Here ya go! :)

**Also! The most awesome and original anime: Naruto is ending soon. T~T By the end of this year (2014), Naruto will be done and finished. Wow guys I can't believe this. **As soon as it over I am watching Naruto from start to finish. And then I'll start writing the fanfic I am going to make for it.

Do NOT Own Inuyasha...T-T

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

_POV Change_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Day to our Thoughts<p>

Sesshomaru was pleased. Inuyasha was making great progress. They were a week into training and have awoken most of his powers. (**A/N: Sorry. Guys I need ideas for Inuyasha demon powers. I will make sure to give you credit on this. Thanks!) **He knew though Inuyasha would never be able to turn to a full Inu Demon form, due to the fact he wasn't born a full demon. He was only a demon because of the Shikon Jewel. Sesshomaru shook his head and gave a slight chuckle. He remembered that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" The chorus of 5 guards rang into the full demon ears. He turned to see his half-brother fighting the guards off him. _

"_Inuyasha? May I ask why you're here?" _

_"I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before nodding. _

_"Follow me." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru towards his study. The elder brother opened the door, inviting Inuyasha to sit down. _

"_What is of such importance Inuyasha that you had to come see me?" His curiosity was peaked. He and his brother have gotten along more over the years, but Inuyasha and himself were still distant with each other. It was odd seeing Inuyasha here besides using his training grounds. _

_Inuyasha was silent for a short period, before he sighed and voiced a question. "Sesshomaru, brother, is there any possibility for a half-demon to become a full demon?" _

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in slight surprise and wonder of the question. Sesshomaru shifted in his chair, leaning his arms on his desk in his study bringing him closer distance to his younger brother. His face showing an emotion of concern and seriousness __**(AN: Is that even a word? Ehh Whatever)**__. "Why do you ask? What is going on Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha head was lowered, his bangs shielding his eyes. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly. _'What is this aura? It's darker..coming from..Inuyasha?'

"_I am asking because.." Inuyasha lifts his head. His fangs longer and sharp. His eyes red with a blue iris. "..I believe I am becoming a full demon."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Inuyasha became closer that day. They talked the entire day that morning, he understood that before the jewel was destroyed, it granted Inuyasha's deep desire to be a full demon; In thanks of being destroyed and not to be used for anybody's negative purposes. Sesshomaru smirked, he was proud of him, though he would never admit it, he was thrilled to have his younger brother.<p>

* * *

><p>-I am a line, fear me. Grrr..-<p>

After getting patched up from the healer, Inuyasha decided to take the rest of his day off to explore the forest surrounding the palace. He and Sesshomaru haven't taken any breaks since he first got here from the North. He wanted some time for himself.

_Inuyasha_

Being in the forest felt good. Sure I liked saying at an inn or at the castle every once and a while. I knew lying in a tree branch wasn't always the most comfortable. Though the forest calmed me, it was almost a part of me. Sesshomaru had noticed that even when I was younger with my mother that I was entranced by the tall trees and the animals dwelling in Mother Nature's creation (Though you had to stay alert to demons). I slowed down in my running finding myself at my one of my favorite trees. This tree was large, with healthy green leaves, and sturdy, strong branches. It was the heart of this part of the forest for centuries. Jumping up to branch and settling myself on it. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes relishing the scents and the sounds around me. Then I began to think about Kouga. I was confused. I loved the wolf. I truly did, but I didn't know exactly how to tell him. With mating season just around the corner, I _needed_ to tell him.

_No POV _

Inuyasha sat for the rest of the day in the tree. Not really thinking yet just letting his mind wander. Without noticing himself, Inuyasha drifted off in a dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p>-AHH! ITS A LINE- <strong>(- AN: What am I doing with my life?)<strong>

Kouga woke up remembering the night before; jumping down from the tree he spent the night on. Kouga slowly headed back to the den. Breathing in the crisp morning air as he thought about Inuyasha and wondered if he was okay. _'Was his training going well? Will he pass his test? When will he come back to the north? Everyone misses him...I miss him.'_

* * *

><p>Okayyyy. This was a really crappy chapter. I really has writers block and wasn't sure what to write. I was kind of lost. Also, to let you know. After the mating season is over we will be paying a visit to Miroku and Sango. And Shippo! But guys since this was really crappy. I am writing the next chapter right away to make up in some kind of way for this chapter. <strong>PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR INUYASHAS POWERS! <strong>Once I get a few ideas. The next chapter will be all about the test. And sooner I get ideas the faster I can produce the next chapter.

LOVE YOU GUYS. REVIEW PLEASE! All your reviews give me motivation to write. Take care of yourselves!

P.S. If I don't post by Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving to all y'all and your families. Mwah! Love Ya!


	10. Chapter 9: To Be Your Brother

So! I was going through old messages I had on FF. And, I got some great ideas from **Peya Luna**! Thank you so much! I did say this was going to be the Test chapter, but I am going to put that off until the next one maybe. But, I did get amazing ideas from **Lavilkuto** (I hoped I spelled both your names right =^.^=) **So please keep sending me ideas for Inuyasha's powers! **And if I get more the test will very likely be the next chapter. Thank you to you both! Love you so much, thank you again!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: To Be Your Brother<p>

"It's coming up, do you think I'm ready?"

"I believe so. Though you do have a couple more days to train. Keep your focus on that."

"Don't you think I've had enough visits from the healer?"

The elder gave a smirk. "If I do recall I was with you on one of those visits."

"Heh! You must be slacking then Sesshoma-Ow!"

Inuyasha rubbed the area where the slight bloodstain had reappeared on his arm. "What'd you do that for?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother, amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Do not say I am _slacking_, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt brother." Inuyasha glared at the full demon. He crossed his arms, grumbling, "Bastard."

Bringing the cup of tea close to his lips, "What was that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha eyes widened. "Nothing!" Sesshomaru smirked and sipped on his tea. "Mm..that's what I thought."

Both the brothers were relaxing after _another_ day of training. The test was only two days away, and the training was becoming harsher. More bandages covered both the siblings' body despite their fast healing. Inuyasha sighed. Breathing in the day's air. _'Kouga.'_ Sesshomaru watched his brother, the younger's eyes were filled with emotion. Sesshomaru shook his head, no matter how tough Inuyasha acted, his eyes showed everything.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped from the sudden question. He looked over to the demon, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, barely noticed by the half-demon. "I know that I did not treat you with very much...kindness through the years. But, these last years since that _human girl_ (He detested that girl.) left I figured you out Inuyasha." Inuyasha eyes were wide listening to his brother. "You may be strong, but you do not realize that all your emotions show in your eyes. And they display that you worry about something_._" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, and explained.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha had a small blush on his face. "..Do you remember Kouga?"

Sesshomaru looked in thought for a second, "Ah, yes, the wolf prince?" The half-demon nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Him. Well..ano..I-" The elder urged his brother. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ilovehim!" Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled quietly. He almost didn't understand what the other said, but understood nonetheless. "Sesshomaru! Don't laugh!"

"Inuyasha, this is what you were worried about?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Well yes and no. I love Kouga, I do. But my problem is, what if he doesn't love me back? Do I have blessing from you? Especially with mating season, what am I going to do? I mean what gonn-" "Inuyasha!" He jumped in surprise of the booming voice, but calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, of course you have my blessing Inuyasha. If you love him, I will not stand in the way of whom you want to be mates with. Now, do you love Kouga, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave an immediate nod, no hesitation. "Of course I do!"

"Then what is stopping you?"

Inuyasha gave into his biggest concern. "What if he rejec-"

"Inuyasha, do not settle on the negative side of this. If you do, you will never have the courage to face your fear and tell the boy you love him."

Inuyasha sighed but then gave his elder brother a smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave him a playful smirk. "Do not thank me, I am only doing what I should have done years ago."

Inuyasha looked confused, Sesshomaru saw this and answered before he questioned.

"To be your brother." Inuyasha's eyes widen then he shook his head, smiling.

'_Thank you Sesshomaru.' _

There was a moment of a comfortable silence, though the elder couldn't pass an opportunity to tease the half-demon.

"My what an interesting situation this will be. You and this wolf boy."

Inuyasha scowled, "What are you getting at?"

"This will prove to be an alliance for the West and the North-"

"Was that the only important part to you?!"

"Though we will need heirs." Inuyasha blushed, "Sesshomaru!"

"Not just one either-"

"Dammit Sesshomaru, I swear!"

Sesshomaru kept ignoring his brother, "Make sure you get him pregnant, I want some nephews and nieces." Inuyasha was red as a ripe tomato. Sesshomaru chuckled before standing and started walking back to the palace, Inuyasha right behind him, yelling at him.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Why did I decide to tell you?" Servants and guards looked at the two Inu Demons, some smiling and giggling at the two brothers. Though they all thought the same thing.

'_Its good to have the young lord back at the palace. Especially since Lord Sesshomaru no longer has a cold demeanor...well at least not all the time.' _All of the servants shivered at the thought.

* * *

><p>So I decided this was a good place to stop. But hey! This must be a record for me! Two chapters in a couple of days, dang! But, anyway, so this chapter is dedicated to <strong>Peya Luna<strong>! You really helped me with this chapter!

I really wanted to show how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's brother relationship has improved. And I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC. But, tell me what guys think in the reviews!

**Also, keep giving me ideas for Inuyasha's power; you all are a big inspiration to my writing. **

Love you all! Review! Bye for now!

~AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn


	11. Chapter 10: New Moon Test

Ugh guys. I am really pushing more to put out chapter/stories. Once I finish homework, I try to type more for the story. So hopefully, chapters will be posted more often :D! And I am doing on Google Docs so that I can type wherever I am. I felt so bad when I had gone on that like 2 years hiatus and I didn't mean to do that. And when I started it up again last year..? (Was it last year?) I am trying to improve my writing, because I did start this story when I was like 11 or 12 (?). And I had _really _sucky writing. But guys** leave reviews, PM me. You have no idea how much motivation I get when I read what you guys write to me! **

Anyway though, Lets start on what you're here for. :)

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The New Moon Test<p>

It was the morning of the test. Inuyasha was wide-awake, Standing and watching the sunrise from his room's balcony. Inuyasha sighed, trying to will away his nervous feelings. He didn't feel prepared, but he trained with Sesshomaru constantly these last two weeks. He couldn't believe some of the powers he had, and Sesshomaru said that there was still enough time for me to continue to figure out some of my other powers that I may have and strengthen them.

_Knock Knock, _The door opened. "Inuyasha-sama, breakfast is ready. Lord Sesshomaru is already sat down." Inuyasha turned to see a cat demon with hair like fire, short in stature, but built. "Thank you Kiyomi, tell Sesshomaru I'll be down in a moment. Also, just call me Inuyasha, the -sama stuff, I don't go for."

Kiyomi nodded. "Alright Inuyasha-san, I'll let the lord know." She smiled and left, closing the door on the way out. Inuyasha took a deep breath then walked out guiding himself through the maze of halls to the dining room. He nodded to the guard, who opened the door for him, in acknowledgement, who also gave his own back.

**(AN: Guys as you may have noticed, I made the palace staff nicer to Inuyasha. Only because I wanted to show they accepted him.) **

Inuyasha sat at the table, at the right hand of his elder brother. "Mornin' Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked up the document he was reading, "Good Morning Inuyasha, are you alright?" Inuyasha paused in eating, he sighed, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Inuyasha."

He tried to turn his head away from the sharp gaze. "Fine. I'm nervous, scared, whatever you want to call it."

The elder demon's eyes softened. "Inuyasha, you have nothing to worry about. You need to do what you always do. Show off your power." Sesshomaru regarded with a playful smirk.

Inuyasha glared at him, then closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"Okay. I will do my best." He opened his eyes, but this time they were full of determination.

"For now just eat, and after head on over to the training grounds to practice once more. But, do not push yourself. You need the strength."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright." And continued to eat his cooling meal.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kouga <strong>

Kouga was out hunting with some of the children, well more like they were practicing. He was watching the cubs going back and forth, prancing and moving low in the grass. He smiled, he loved the cubs he always tried to spend time with them, and it also gave the mothers of the tribe a break. He didn't mind, plus he was the leader of this pack. He had to protect everyone and teach everyone the ways of the wolves.

"Kouga-sama!" The wolf-demon was brought out of his thoughts, watching a six-year-old girl, a head full of light brown hair, running to him. She had shining bright hazel eyes and in the sun, you could see hints of green, they were beautiful eyes, and her name fit her perfectly.

He bent down to the girl's height, and smiled. "Yes Hitomi?"

**(AN: Hitomi, generally means pupil (of the eye), which is used for girls who have beautiful eyes.) **

"Here you go Kouga-sama." She handed him a flower, it red and white, the center being a pure white but as the pedals stretched on, there was the red licking the tips of the flower. "You looked kind of sad, so I wanted to make you happy." She smiled, her tiny fangs glinting in the sun.

Kouga smiled back at her, and then became confused. "Thank you. Though how could you tell I was sad Hitomi?" As far as he knew, he was content and happy; being around the cubs distracted him from different thoughts.

"Your eyes!" She exclaimed.

"My eyes? What do you mean?" He wanted to know, he thought he was hiding his feelings about everything else pretty well. Also, the whole day with the cubs was a vacation for him.

"Kouga-sama! Ever since Inuyasha-sama left you been a little sadder, even though you smile, you don't look the same when Inuyasha-sama is here." Kouga was surprised and impressed, though he smiled at Hitomi.

"I have been missing Inuyasha. Don't you like it when he's here?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And so do I, though we only can only wait for him to come back. But thank you Hitomi." He ruffled the girl's hair. "Now go with the other cubs, we are going to go back in a while." She smiled widely, and ran over to a group of cubs chasing after butterflies.

Kouga watched her as she ran over to them, he looked at the flower. Twirling it between his fingers then bringing it up and smelling the fragrant scent. _'Hurry home Inuyasha.' _

Kouga called the cubs in and started walking back to the den. He savored the fragrance of the flower once more before putting it in his band of his ponytail. He didn't care if it looked girly or not, it reminded him too much of someone that he couldn't just throw it away.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Western Palace, In Outside Training Grounds<strong>

"We are gathered here to witness and evaluate, Inuyasha, a Shiro Inu Half-Demon, who has been over the course of two years, turning into a full blooded Inu Demon due to the effect of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha took deep breath as he watched the tiger demon speak, mentally preparing himself. He watched as another elder spoke up.

"Now Inuyasha," He held his eyes to the elder, waiting for a command. "Show us the power you have detained over the weeks with your elder half-brother and Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru has aided you in developing." Inuyasha looked at the said lord, who gave a slight nod, his face set in an emotionless mask. He waited a moment as he watched the sun go down, feeling his inner demon surge in delight as he was overwhelmed with power. His fangs and claws became longer and sharper, much like his late father, jagged purple marks showed upon his cheeks. Since he is in control, his eyes were still his stunning gold.

**(AN: Warning: I kind of suck at fighting scenes so bare with me :P) **

He mentally smirked when he saw some of the elders had a surprised look on their faces. He then prepared himself in a fighting stance as he some of the guards came to attack him. _'Okay I can do this. Just as my bastard of a brother said, show off, that's it.' _

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as they came closer, he quickly dodged a punch, and using his enhanced speed he turned gave the guard a roundhouse kick. He saw two more guards running towards him. "I do apologize, this may hurt." They had a look of surprise before they were tied back to back to each other and feeling searing hot pain around their midsections. Inuyasha had tied them in his lightning whip, he retracted the whip, and as soon as he let go the guards fell to the ground. His ears twitched as he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He remained "oblivious," as he heard the lion demon (Knowing by his smell) behind him, he turned, _"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" _His claws cut through the blade of the sword, and a wound to the stomach of his fake foe, though before breaking down the sword it did give him a cut on his arm. He ignored the cut, focusing on the rest of the guards rushing towards him. He then jumped in the air above the group of four and dipped his claws into his open wound, and shouted _"Blades of Blood!" _Inuyasha had made sure they only injured his opponents, not killed. He dropped to the ground. Facing the elders, waiting for a reaction or comment. **(AN: Thanks so much Lavilkuto ^_^). **Some had a surprised look on their eyes, while other (mainly the older demons) had their expressionless mask on, though they did have small smirks. His brother walked up and stood next to him, placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

"Well done Inuyasha." Sesshomaru turned to the council, "Well?" The older generations of demons exchanged looks. The eldest came to the front of the variety of demons, which had a small smile and light in his eyes. This demon, Hisashi **(AN: Meaning: Long-lived)**, among the council was the oldest and wisest, given to the fact that he witnessed many more years than the rest of the council.

"My how you've grown Inuyasha, I remember you as a child, and your father, may he be in peace, protected you in his last moments. Though you are his child as well Lord Sesshomaru, you look more of your mother. Inuyasha, young boy, you are almost an exact replica of him." He looked at the two boys. "Your father would be proud of you both." Inuyasha had a small, sad smile on his face, he was glad to hear about his father. He looked up to Sesshomaru, who was observing him as well; from each other they received their own smirk. "And Inuyasha," Said demon looked back at the elder. "you passed."

Inuyasha gave Hisashi a large grin. "Thank you. Especially you Sesshomaru." The daiyoukai smirked and ruffled his brothers hair.

'_Be home soon Kouga.'_

* * *

><p>WOW! That is a decently long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know the fighting scene sucked! Sorry! But hey, keep submitting recommendations for Inu's power, he will discover more as hex grows into a full demon.<p>

Okay! Hopefully next chapter will be posted before Thanksgiving! I am pushing for it!

Next chapter: Kouga and Inuyasha get to see each other again, maybe...We'll see! -_^ Bye for now guys! REVIEW PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


End file.
